


Thank You

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could be such a little kid sometimes. This both was and wasn't one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/original_mr-and-mrs-ceramic-christmas-baubles_zpsd77ed4a5.jpg.html). Title is from [this Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1z4vkPWkLQ).

“What's this?” Dean asked as he took the brown paper bag from Sam.

“Open it.” Sam had a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Christmas isn't for another couple of weeks. What, you can't wait?”

“Just open it already.”

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the bag. Whatever was inside was all wrapped up in tissue paper.

“Seriously, dude? Why would you get me something that needs to get wrapped up like this.”

“Technically, it's not just for you, but I wanted to see your reaction first.”

“Well that explains why you waited for Cas to take the dog out.” Dean huffed as he unwrapped the tissue paper. “Sammy, what the hell?”

“Look, it's the first time we not only get to set up a real tree for more than a day, but we also have someplace to store stuff for, you know, next year.” Sam shrugged. “And it's kind of you guys' first Christmas too.”

“Dude, Cas was actually _at_ the first Christmas.”

“You know what I mean. Anyway, I saw this in a store while we were on that case up in St. Paul, and I thought it fit.”

“A mister-and-mister ornament.” It was cheesy and chick-flicky and actually kind of perfect. He could already picture the smile on Cas' face when he saw it. He'd been excited about the tree, and now to have an ornament that was “theirs,” something meant to last. Yeah. It fit all right. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam just grinned.


End file.
